2017 Sidemen War
The Sidemen War, also known as the Sidemen Beef, was a series of events resulting from KSI "quitting" the Sidemen group. It involved the six other members and Deji, as well as a smattering of other YouTubers and online stars. It began on 3 August 2017 and concluded around a month and a half later. The "war" is split into many battles: the original beef between Ethan and JJ, the feud between Deji and Simon, the surprise conflict between Harry and JJ, as well as details of how the other members of the Sidemen fit into the events. The "war" began shortly after the start of the Joe Weller/KSI drama (resulting in the two of them planning a boxing match against each other and "fighting" onstage at the 2017 Upload event), and this was mentioned in one of Harry's tracks and incorporated into one of KSI's later diss tracks. There is a separate article on the beef between Joe Weller and KSI. The events of the beef have now concluded, with the NetNobody/KSI feud being the last part to settle down. History Behzinga and KSI ''(3 August - 19 August) On 3 August 2017, KSI made a series of tweets announcing his disengagement with the Sidemen. He followed this up with a five-minute YouTube video on 6 August 2017 confirming his decision. He claimed that the reason he was leaving was primarily due to Behzinga (Ethan) as a person, stating he "can't stand him". JJ ended the video with a segment of him "rapping" comments which dissed the Sidemen, in particular Ethan. The same day (6 August), Ethan uploaded a video titled "''REPLACING KSI IN THE SIDEMEN HOUSE". In the video, Ethan joked that he was taking JJ's place in the Sidemen House, and proceeded to mess up JJ's old room. The following day, Ethan uploaded a full length "diss track" targeting JJ regarding the current drama, simply called "Drama". On 9 August, KSI uploaded a video of himself reacting to the aforementioned diss track created by Ethan. He confirmed he was working on his own payback track. This was called "Earthquake" and was uploaded on 12 August to KSI's main channel. It featured RiceGum. Ethan posted his own reaction video to the song less than 24 hours later. Aside from a few quips, not a lot happened between Ethan and KSI for the next week - though Ethan confirmed he was working on a response to "Earthquake". On 18 August, he uploaded "Finished" and claimed it'd be the last diss track he'd create. KSI uploaded a reaction video the following day (19 August) and says he's still deliberating whether or not to respond. Ethan has since stated that he will not be making another diss track. Ethan later stated in a vlog that his relationship with JJ can still be rebuilt and the disses were just banter. It is believed that, with KSI not making another diss track on Ethan, this part of the war has concluded. KSI uploaded a video on 28 August called "CONFRONTING BEHZINGA" showing that the two of them are very clearly still friends and it was mainly just banter. Deji and Miniminter ''(5 August - 20 August) On 5 August, Deji "jokingly" announced he wanted to join the Sidemen. Miniminter called him out, saying they didn't want him and that Deji should join Team 10 instead. This triggered Deji, who started to rant about how awful the Sidemen are and how they're on life support. This started a war-within-a-war between Deji and Simon. Deji uploaded a diss track targeting the Sidemen group as a whole (despite only having beef with Simon via Twitter) on 11 August. He "roasted" all five remaining members of the group. Simon responded the same day, uploading his own diss track titled "''KSI'S LITTLE BROTHER - DEJI DISS TRACK". Simon uploaded a "reaction video" to Deji's Sidemen diss - alongside Vik, Josh and Ethan - on 11 August (the day Deji originally uploaded it and a few hours before Simon uploaded his own aforementioned diss track). Deji subsequently "reacted" to Simon's diss track on 13 August. On 20 August, Deji uploaded a second diss track directed solely at Miniminter, called "Ungrateful". Despite criticizing the track due to its "weak bars" and false information, Simon said he would not respond to any more diss tracks. W2S and KSI ''(8 August - 24 August) Taking place concurrently to the Deji V Simon "war", Wroetoshaw got involved. On 8 August, he uploaded a 3-minute diss track titled "''KSI Sucks". The video has over 51 million views and many considered it to be hilariously savage. Harry predominantly targeted the Olatunji family in the song. On 9 August, RiceGum uploaded his reaction to Harry's disstrack and was confused that Harry only mentioned him once (as well as it being a compliment) despite Harry featuring Rice's name in the title. RiceGum also reacted to other diss tracks against him and complained about their hostility. On 10 August, KSI reacted to Harry's diss track. A few hours later, Harry uploaded a video recapping the events so far (and discussing RiceGum's video), titled "W2S - KSI ROASTS MY SISTER". This featured Harry's "second verse", although wasn't the "proper diss track". It didn't receive as much hatred as his original song and Harry explained his reasons for being so brutal. On 13 August - after uploading "Earthquake" aimed at Ethan, KSI uploaded a diss track music video called "Little Boy", aimed at Harry as a response to "KSI Sucks". The following day, Harry and his mum "reacted" to "Little Boy". The video was hilarious but incredibly awkward. Harry promised he'd post his response within "72 hours". The day after that (15 August), KSI reacted to Harry's reaction video - within his own video titled "I'm Getting Deported". On 19 August, Harry uploaded his second disstrack called "KSI Exposed". The video was brutal and many people have suggested he took it too far. KSI later revealed the he got so mad at Harry that he could not upload his reaction. On 24 August, KSI uploaded his response to Harry's second diss track. He called it "Two Birds One Stone" and dissed both W2S and Joe Weller in the same track. He responded to Harry's accusations and summed up the situation between himself and Joe Weller. Harry reacted to this track and provided no evidence that he would respond again. It is believed that the feud between Harry and JJ - although escalating much higher than originally intended - has concluded, with Harry still having won despite JJ being the last one to diss the other. In the song, JJ stated that he would be making no more diss tracks against Harry. Involvement of Vikkstar123 and TBJZL ''(11 August - 15 August) TBJZL vowed from the beginning that he wouldn't get involved in the drama. He instead launched "Team SKRRR" (implying that they avoid any involvement in any drama). Deji nonetheless insulted Tobi during his own diss track, yet Tobi let it go and still isn't getting involved. On 15 August, Vikkstar123 dropped his own diss track against Deji - something Deji said would never happen - called "''THE END". The song was so fire, many people have said there was no coming back from it and that the war is over. Even KSI reacted to it and admitted that Deji couldn't come back from it. Nevertheless, Deji "reacted" to Vik's track, took it personally, got triggered and said he'd make a new track aimed solely at Vik. Vik said that he will not be making another one, as the first was just a joke. Involvement of Caspar Lee ''(19 August) On 19 August, Caspar released his own parody diss track (which he called a "compliment track") on KSI, the Sidemen, Deji and Jake Paul named "''STOP THE DISS TRACKS!!". Many people failed to see the sarcastic undertones in this track. Deji took his "compliment" sarcastically. Due to this not being a legitimate diss track and Caspar being a generally well-liked individual, nobody was expected to make a proper reply to this. NetNobody and KSI ''(20 August - 11 November) On 20 August, SkyDoesMinecraft (real name Adam and now going by the name NetNobody) released his own diss track on KSI out of nowhere named ''"'Diss Track ED". '' On 25 August, after the main bulk of the Sidemen War had concluded, KSI reacted to Sky's track. In the video, KSI said that Sky first congratulated him for finally doing what he really feels and wants to do on YouTube. After KSI released his early diss tracks, Sky quickly started to "roast" KSI on Twitter claiming that JJ hasn't changed or "evolved" at all; until he released the aforementioned diss track. KSI said that he would be making a response diss track against Adam which would "ruin" him. Adam stated in an interview with Keemstar in early September that he'd be dropping a second diss track immediately after JJ posted his response. On 4 September, JJ posted a video claiming he had gained access to - what he thought was - that very diss track. He reacted to Adam's "leaked" track alongside his brother in a video titled "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA". Most people thought the leak was legitimate and that Adam had indeed been ruined. Adam laughed and claimed on Twitter that the "leak" wasn't real and that he's actually made another. On 8 September, KSI uploaded "''Adam's Apple" - his official diss track against NetNobody. This track featured Adam's ex-wife Alesa and exposed a lot of personal information. However, like he originally claimed, soon after JJ uploaded "Adam's Apple", NetNobody uploaded "Bend the Knee" - his second disstrack against KSI. In the video, he claims that he predicted/had knowledge of KSI's track and that the leak was part of a game he was playing. On 11 November, DramaAlert uploaded a brand new video in which he said that if they both like his tweet, that they made up. Both of them liked his tweet, confirming that they don't have beef anymore. Music Videos Lyrics Breakdowns Zerkaa had very little involvement in the whole "war", aside from featuring in the odd reaction video and joking about the events in ''GTA V'' sessions. However, he has begun a new series of "official lyric breakdowns" for diss tracks. This is in homage to the lyric breakdown series done by the site Genius; however, Josh acknowledges this. He uploaded a number of videos breaking down lyrics of peoples diss tracks and featuring their respective creators. Reaction Videos Rumours When the "beef" was going on, there were theories that the whole "war" was entirely fabricated and was completely fake. Some speculated that KSI might not have even left the Sidemen House or the group itself, and was just staying in LA with RiceGum for a few weeks. Many speculated that the entire ordeal was a publicity stunt to boost Ethan's fame. Callux and Zerkaa later revealed that JJ didn't inform anybody or consult the rest of the Sidemen before announcing he was leaving the group - it is unknown if they were telling the truth here. In mid-August, KSI returned to the UK for "personal reasons". He was "ambushed" by Callux at the airport and it was evident that they were still on good terms. JJ later returned to the Sidemen House and met up with Vik, Josh and Simon on camera. There was clearly no bad blood between them and Simon adamantly stated that he has no problem with KSI. JJ later met up with Ethan and it was clear that they don't hate each other. Up to this point, JJ still stated that he had left the group however, a "fact" seemingly confirmed by everybody else. However, the feud between Deji and everybody else was still thought to be genuine. Deji is known to take offense easily and act like a child and definitely did not take Vik's diss track against him lightly - despite it clearly being a joke. Joe Weller piped up and "confirmed" that Deji is in fact a "pussy" and can't even go to fan meetups without his parents. On 13 September 2017, when KSI had an interview answering fan questions at the ''Upload ''event, one of the fans asked if the beef was real or fake. KSI replied that the beef between himself and Harry was indeed real and that they were on bad terms...however a few days later the two made up and the Sidemen regrouped in an old house in Wales for a "secret" event (see video above). The rivalry between Deji and the other Sidemen was also real, as was the NetNobody/KSI beef. WAS THE SIDEMEN BEEF FAKE? FINALLY ANSWERED! WAS THE BEEF BETWEEN KSI AND W2S REAL OR JUST FOR VIEWS? Category:Trivia Category:Browse Category:Events